


Walls - Can You Keep a Secret?

by hiddencait



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan leaned against one wall and resigned himself to waiting around for Shepard to talk Atlantis into letting them out. And fuck – no matter how stupid Cadman seemed to think he was for saying it, there was no way anyone else was to blame for this shit <i>but</i> Atlantis. Really who the hell else was going to re-arrange the blueprints of this place on a whim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls - Can You Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Yet another Five Acts Meme fill, and I was rather proud of my accidental perfect timing as it was done on the day of Morrigans_Eve's birthday. She requested Stargate Atlantis, Laura Cadman/Evan Lorne, matchmaking particularly by a non-human, and female-as-dominant. That turned into this.
> 
> Once again, this is un-betaed so apologies if you find something glaring! 
> 
> Also, the title comes from Celine Dion's "If Walls Could Talk."

**Walls – Can You Keep a Secret?**

Evan wasn’t totally sure how they’d ended up in this situation, but damned if it wasn’t getting a little awkward. There’d he’d been just minding his own business heading from sparring with Shepard back to his bunk to get a shower (and by minding his own business, he did _not_ mean checking out Cadman’s ass down the hall… at least not as far as she knew) when suddenly she let out a shriek and suddenly vanished through a door in the wall that he was pretty sure wasn’t there before. And considering he walked this way damn near every single day, he was pretty fucking sure.

Cue him calling in the anomaly to HQ and hoofing it to the wall in question. He hadn’t been able to find anything like a hidden catch or a seam, or anything at all to show there might be a door there, and it was not for lack of trying on his part either. Any further exploration of the wall would have been held off until the science nerd cavalry showed up, or would have assuming the floor hadn’t seemed to suddenly tip and send him sprawling through the same not-a-door Cadman had disappeared through. 

It also sent him sprawling directly into and then onto Cadman who, while a handy cushy landing, great curves on that woman, was not particularly pleased to be knocked flat on her ass by his appearance.

She was even less pleased when the door closed before he could drag himself off of her. She said so. Loudly.

Then the room started shrinking. Because that is apparently Evan’s life in Atlantis – a steaming pile of what-the-fuck-just-happened-and-how-can-this-get-worse-oh-just-like-that. The ceiling stopped about 3 feet from the ground, high enough that Evan could ease off the scowling woman below, but low enough that standing was not going to be an option. Their floor space was about that of a basic walk in closet. Vents showed up at either end, keeping it from being too terribly claustrophobic, but both of them realized pretty quickly that the vents were not going to be useful for any type of escape attempt. 

Evan leaned against one wall and resigned himself to waiting around for Shepard to talk Atlantis into letting them out. And fuck – no matter how stupid Cadman seemed to think he was for saying it, there was no way anyone else was to blame for this shit _but_ Atlantis. Really who the hell else was going to re-arrange the blueprints of this place on a whim?

Then, just when he was certain things couldn’t get anymore uncomfortable, the heat started rising in the room. If there hadn’t been vents, Evan might have worried Atlantis was getting rid of the pair of them the crispy way, but there was definitely fresh air flowing too them. It was just a little warmer than was comfortable.

After a few minutes, they both started to sweat, and suddenly Cadman cursed and started removing layers. Her expression all but dared Evan to say something, but he was smart enough not to argue with her. Instead, he copied her, removing his jacket and boots and socks, leaving his t-shirt and pants. It kept them on equal footing at least.

Apparently that wasn’t enough for Atlantis, though. The heat kept rising, and with a roll of his eyes at the walls, Evan gave in and removed his shirt and combats, keeping his eyes carefully averted when Cadman did the same.

He hoped Atlantis would get bored with this eventually; while he normally didn’t mind a sauna, they were going to get dehydrated if they weren’t careful. As if reading his mind (and the city probably was, he reminded himself) a small section of the wall beside him opened and a pair of water bottles rolled into the room. Evan didn’t even want to know how Atlantis had managed to get them from the galley closet to the other side of the city. This whole event was fucking with his head more than a little – no need to throw in transportation logistics on top of his confusion. 

He grabbed one of the bottles for himself and then tossed the other to Cadman, trying to keep his eyes on her face instead of the parts of her only barely covered by her sports bra and panties. Evan twisted open the cap, and closed his eyes and tilted his head back to talk a long drink, savoring the cold liquid and the contrast to the heat around them. He pulled the bottle back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He opened his eyes and blinked, stunned to find Cadman openly staring in his direction. He gulped a little, and then just shrugged to himself. If she’d gone first… well then, all’s fair right?

Evan finally allowed himself to look at the skin she’d bared, letting his eyes trace across her strong lean legs and tight stomach, back to her deceptively delicate hands and wrists and up her arms and down to the tops of her breasts just barely revealed by the sports bra and back up her throat to her striking face. She didn’t even twitched under his gaze, just looked pointedly upwards with an expression on her face that Evan couldn’t even begin to translate. 

Then much to his shock, another little slot in the wall opened right beside her, and a string of familiar foil packages slid through. Cadman tore one off the strip, and then crossed the small room in almost a blink to settle herself in his lap. Then she just rolled her hips once and raised an eyebrow in what was clearly a challenge.

Never let it be said Evan wasn’t quick on the uptake. He set his hands on her hips as they rolled again, then fused their lips together in a kiss that wasn’t even remotely gentle. Evan didn’t mind in the slightest.

Cadman, or Laura he decided was probably appropriate considering he now had one hand down her panties on her ass, shifted them until she could shove him down on his back then slithered down his body, taking his boxers with her. She shot him a wicked grin from between his legs, and he could only roll his eyes back and groan as she took him in her mouth, lips and tongue clearly out to suck his brain out through his dick. Laura kept at him, one hand stroking as she took more and more of him in until she was deep-throating him like a pro. 

Just when he thought he was about to lose it, she pulled back with a wet pop. He might have whimpered, but damned if he could say for sure. Before he could really embarrass himself and whine, Evan felt Laura’s hands back on him, this time sliding the condom on him with teasing fingers. He managed to lift his head up in time to see her strip off the bra and her panties and then she was straddling him and sliding down on his cock in a move that made them both moan like grade A porn stars.

Laura rolled her hips and then set a punishing pace, rocking herself up and against him, driving herself and him almost to the edge again and again. Evan just let her, his hands gripping her hips and eyes on every inch of her rising up above him. 

He could feel himself getting close, so fucking close, and he managed to say her name, almost wincing at the desperate tone. She just laughed breathlessly, and reached to pull his hand right where she needed it, up against her center. He caught on and began rubbing her clit as she rocked even faster, clearly determined to take him with her. 

Then she let out a cry as she came and tightened like a clamp around him, and the pressure and heat and tremors pulled him gasping after her. 

They lay in a heap for what might have been years before she managed to pull herself off of him with a wince, and he managed by sheer force of will to get the condom off himself and tied off. Then they just stared at each other, both dripping sweat and thoroughly used, and both of them started laughing hysterically. 

Evan pulled himself up until he was sitting against one wall and reached to offer her one of the water bottles. Her smile was enough of a thank you, and she propped herself against him as she drained the bottle dry. 

He noticed absently that the room was cooling down again to a comfortable level, and he let his eyes drift closed as Laura leaned a little more heavily against him. Evan just hoped Atlantis would keep the rescue party out long enough for him and Laura to come up with something like an explanation for this little jaunt. Underneath him the wall shivered slightly, and he took that as a yes.


End file.
